Pegasus Seiya (Canon, Composite)/Dangai Ichigo
Pegasus Seiya 1st Pegasus Cloth= |-|Ultimate Pegasus Cloth= |-|Sagittarius Cloth= |-|Pegasus God Cloth= |-|Heaven Chapter= Summary Seiya is the titular Main Character of the Saint Seiya Manga and Anime series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of the Goddess Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as Saints, who have served their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Being the one chosen by the Pegasus Constellation in the 20th Century, Seiya is among the 52 Bronze Saints. Seiya is a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. Pegasus Seiya is the reincarnation of the previous Pegasus Saint, Tenma, and also of the First Pegasus Saint, who fought alongside Athena at the end of the Mythological Era, and was the first human to ever harm Hades, the God of the Underworld. Power and Stats Tier: At least'6-C', up to 6-B|At least 4-A, 3-C up to 3-A with Miracles|'3-C', 3-B up to 3-A with strongest Attacks, High 3-A with Miracles|At least 2-C, Likely higher|At least 6-C, likely 4-A to 3-C|At least 3-C, possibly 3-B,At least 2-C at his peak Name:'''Pegasus Seiya, Slayer of Gods '''Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13-17 years old Classification: Human, Saint of Athena Powers and Abilities:'Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation (via Divine Cosmos), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4, After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Acausality (Type 2, Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction (Seiya sensed danger to Athena's life, and protected her, all the while remaining unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles, Seiya can make the Impossible a for certain possibility, and increase his stats such as speed, and power), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, 8th, 9th sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature several hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero) 'Attack Potency: At least Island Level (Generated this level of power as early as Chapter 1), Country Level (Defeated Misty, and has constantly fought the likes of Ophiuchus Shaina)| At least Multi Solar-System Level, Galaxy Level (Should be comparable to Gold Saints), up to Universe Level with Miracles (Created a Big Bang with Pegasus Comet Fist) | At least Galaxy Level, Multi Galaxy Level with strongest attacks (Comparable to other Gold Saints), High-Universe Level with Miracles (Wounded Poseidon with the Sagittarius Arrow) | At least Low Multiverse Level (Stronger than Thanatos and Hypnos, can wound Hades) | At least Island Level, Multi Solar System (Despite being weaker than most of his friends he can still keep up in fights) | At least Galaxy Level, Multi Galaxy level (Equal to Icarus Tohma, should still be comparable to his Hades Saga self). At least Low Multiverse Level (Scarred Apollo) Speed: Transonic (Stated to have surpassed Mach speed and just the shockwave of his punches can cause damage and can throw a hundred punches per second), Hypersonic (Comparable to the Silver Saints) | At least Massively FTL+, Possibly Immeasurable (Can dodge Aioria's Lighting Plasma and fought multiple Saints, Marinas and Specters around those levels, should be comparable to Ikki who move between dimensions and even return from being sent in between the cracks of time) | At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Ikki) | Immeasurable (Far above his previous states) | At least Hypersonic, Massively FTL+ in reaction Speed (Due to his poor state he is unable to move as fast as before but is still capable of reacting to attacks) | At least Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Toma), Immeasurable at his peak Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | High Universal, Multi-Universe Class via burning his Cosmo | Multi-Universe Class Durability: At least Country level | Galaxy level, Multi Galaxy Level with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 (Survived numerous attacks from Gemini Saga) | Multi Galaxy level (Survived multiple attacks from Poseidon | At least Universe level+ (Was capable of enduring extremely casual attacks from Hades) | Likely Galaxy Level | Low Multiverse level (Tanked a attack from Apollo) Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless | High, his stamina has been greatly reduced due to the curse of Hades as he now struggles to even walk without stumbling | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts | Interstellar, Up to Intergalactic with Miracles | Galactic | Universal normally, Universal+ at his peak | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence:'''As the chosen Saint of the god-slaying Pegasus Cloth, Seiya possessed great potential from an early age. Having been subjected to the brutal militaristic regimen Sanctuary from the age of six, Seiya became an expert in hand-to-hand combat and can instinctively analyze his opponent's strengths, weaknesses and techniques, being able to pick apart and nullify nearly any technique he's seen once. His skills grew exponentially over the course of his adventures, going toe-to-toe with the Gold Saints, hardened veterans who have decades of experience ahead of Seiya, after a relatively short period of time. He would even go on to take on the gods themselves, all of whom had been honing their mastery of Cosmo and their combat skill for millennia. However, due to being sheltered in Sanctuary for so long, Seiya can be impatient, reckless, and immature. In addition, he ever received formal education and is thus lacking in academic matters. On the other hand, his training has also given him in-depth knowledge of astronomy and mythology as well as a working knowledge of human biology to utilize against his foes. '''Weakness: Seiya cannot survive in space for very long. Impulsive and brash at times | None Notable|Suffers from what appears to be strokes and heart attacks, he also can't properly burn his Cosmos|None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques : *'Pegasus Ryusei Ken:' (Pegasus Meteor Fist) Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds, and likely Hundreds of Trillions in his most powerful forms. *'Pegasus Rolling Crush:' Rushing towards his opponent, Pegasus Seiya grapples his foe from behind to immoblize them. Then, burning his Cosmos to it's limit, both Seiya and his enemy are surrounded by a massive aura, which eventually propels both Seiya and his enemy towards the skies above at insane speeds. Finally, they descend to the Earth again at the same speed, eventually crashing into the ground, dealing great damage. *'Pegasus Suisei Ken:' (Pegasus Comet Fist) Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. He burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. Key: Pre-Sanctuary Arc/Pre-Seventh Sense Awakening|Ultimate Pegasus Cloth|Eighth Sense Awakened|Sagittarius Cloth|Pegasus God Cloth|Heaven Chapter (With Curse of Hades)|Heaven Chapter Category:Dangai Ichigo Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2